My Own Fresh Day part 2
by Pucchipiru
Summary: Hari bahagiaku hancur,temanku memusuhiku,ibuku belum kembali tapi,pasti akan ku temukan hari bahagiaku yang sebenarnya!


My own fresh day

**Pair:No pair**

**Genre:Hurt/comfort,family**

Burung-burung berkicauan,matahari menyinari dunia,cahayanya masuk melalui celah celah jendela...

Seketika aku terbangun,aku tertidur di meja kasir!ah lupakan,sepertinya ibu memasak sesuatu...aku menuju ke lantai dua dengan sempoyongan,sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk...

"Ibu...ibu masak apa?wanginya harum sekali..."

Ehhh...tidak ada sosok siapapun di dapur?aku membuka mataku kaget,tadi siapa?aku berjalan menuju arah bau...

Hoooeeeek!ternyata bau nasi yang kemarin ku buat...

Aku menuju meja dapur,entah kenapa hati ini merasa sepi...aku menangis,melihat makananku...apakah ibu tidak akan datang lagi?lalu makanan enak yang selama ini ku makan tidak akan di sajikan lagi?

Lagi-lagi aku menyesal,mengingat kejadian itu,aku mengusir ibuku...aku kejam sekali...

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan lap bersih di meja,eh!tunggu!apa itu?ada kertas yang terlipat di balik mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya...,pertama membaca aku biasa saja,tapi...tapi...itu kata kata apa itu?

"Jika ibu tak kembali,jagalah toko dengan baik,ibu tak menjamin semuanya karena... jarak yang kami tempuh begitu jauh dan berbahaya"

Akhh...uhhh,apa yang dia katakan?dia pergi ke mana?...aku langsung menjatuhkan kertas itu dan berlari ke luar rumah...

Eh,ramai sekali,jangan-jangan ini hari festival?baguslah aku bisa bersenang-senang dari pada penat,itu akan membuatku gila...

Aku melihat raven dan sofia,aku menghampiri mereka...

"Raven!Sofia!pergi ke festival bersama yuk!"

Rupanya mereka tidak menghiraukanku...

"Raven!Sofia!"

Raven menoleh ke arahku...

"Kami tidak suka teman yang bisanya hanya bermalas-malasan sampai membunuh makhluk hidup!"

Raven dan Sofia menatapku dengan tajam...

A...aku,aku tidak bisa berbicara...aku mau menangis,tapi...

"Kamu cengeng sekali!haha!"carmen mentertawakanku.

"A...aku tidak cengeng!aku tidak akan menangis!"Aku membalas carmen.

"Terkadang takdir memang membuatku tersiksa"aku tidak punya teman kalau aku keluar rumah aku sering di ejek cengeng atau tukang tidur pembunuh.

Aku menderita,rasanya mau mati saja!aku ke lantai 2 untuk mengambil pisau...

Aku gemetaran saat memegang pisau,aku mulai mengayunkannya ke tangan kiriku...

"Halo,ada orang di sini?"

"Ahh...pelanggan!dia benar -benar mengganggu"kataku dalam hati.

Aku turun ke tokoku,heee?

"Micah?"

"Pagi Karina"

Micah tersenyum ramah...

Eeehhh...aku belum menaruh pisauku,aku menyembunyikannya di belakangku.

"Karina,apa itu?sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Gawat Micah tahu!bahaya...atau harus ku lakukan ini?...

"I...ini pisau,Micah!dan aku akan merobek tanganku dengan ini!di...depan...matamu!bersiaplah Micah!"

Aku mengayunkan pisau itu...

BRAAAAAK...!

Micah mendorongku,pisau itu tertancap di lantai...

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?kau jahat padaku!"aku ingin menangis lagi,ukkhh aku memang cengeng!aku benar-benar menyesal hidup di dunia ini!hidupku penuh penderitaan!aku lelah hidup!

"Karina,itu tidak baik,kamu nekat,teman-temanmu akan bersedih"

"Teman?aku tidak punya teman"

"Aku tahu,mereka adalah temanmu!cobalah untuk minta maaf!mereka akan memaafkanmu!"

Micah,dia mendukungku...a..aku tidak boleh lemah seperti ini!aku harus berusaha!

"Micah aku akan minta maaf kepada mereka besok!aku janji!"

"Ya,oh iya aku mau membeli sesuatu,aku mau membeli tepung"

"ya silahkan"

"sudah ya aku pulang dulu"

Micah berjalan menuju npintu keluar...

"Tunggu..."

Ia menoleh padaku...

"Terima kasih ya..."

"oh,iya sama-sama kita kan teman"senyum itu menghiasi wajah Micah.

Teman?ia mau berteman denganku...Micah terimakasih ya... aku melihat kalenderku...besok sudah winter...

Cepat sekali...ibu belum pulang juga...

Esoknya,aku berdiri di depan rumah Raven,ku harap Sofia ada di sana...jantungku berdegup kencang...

"wwwaaaaaa!"aku mendobrak pintu rumah Raven itu.

"Karina?"

A...ada Sofia,a...b...bagaimana ini aku ragu...

"Maafkan saya atas perbuatan saya!saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!saya minta maaf setulus hati,jadi maafkan saya!"

Suasana hening...

"Tentu saja!kenapa tidak dari kemarin!kau ini memang pemberani" kata Sofia.

"I..iya aku memang penakut!yang penting temanku akan selalu ada dan menyemangatiku!"

Raven tersenyum...

"Dan satu lagi!kamu pasti merindukanku kan?"

S...suara ini?

"IBU!"

"Karina!maafkan ibu ya sudah pergi lama sekali!"

Aku langsung memeluk ibuku...

Ya...hari ku yang menyenangkan takkan pernah menyenangkan kalau aku sendiri,aku harus tegar dan mencari hari menyenangkan yang sebenarnya!

Yaitu...hari-hariku yang bersama orang yang ku sayangi...

~Tamat~


End file.
